FanGirl:Part 1Undercover
by FoxyFlare
Summary: Roy asks Ed to do a secret mission only he is capable of doing. Why him of all people? Read and Review


**Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own FMA.  
****Rating: T for Teend  
Summary: Roy asks Ed to do a secret mission only he is capable of doing. Why him of all people? Read and Review  
A/N: This is when Ed found the Philosopher's stone but is still in his time. Everyone is normal and one more thing; I wrote this story around October of last year for my sister since she just loves Edward Elric. Hence the fact why it doesn't really following the plot of the episodes. Hehehe… There is some Mustang nicknames but I still love my little mustang.  
**

**

* * *

Title: Fan Girl: Part 1- Undercover  
Chapter 1—Mission **

**It was a nice day for Edward Elric. The sun was shining, not a single cloud in the sky, a cool breeze blowing his hair, and not a single mission from Mustang today. He thought of retiring from the military since he already found the Philosopher's stone and gave Al's body back. He didn't get a chance to get his arm and leg back thanks to Scar. He destroyed it right before he was shot.**

"**Hey Ed!" Maes Hughes yelled from across central. He ran to Ed and said, " How you doing? You should have seen Elicia do a cartwheel! It was the cutest thing in the world! She really wants you to come and play sometime."**

"**That's nice Hughes. If that's all you have to say then let me go. I need to see where al is. Still can't believe he's taller." Ed said while starting to walk till he heard Maes speak.**

"**Hold on! You can't go yet. Don't ask why but you got a mission directly from Mustang. Better go and hurry, some of Hawkeye's cousins are hitting on him. He needs to be rescued." With that, he left so Elric could get to Mustang's office.**

**When he arrived at Roy's office door, he heard giggles. 'Giggle?' Ed thought and decided to get it over with. He knocked and all the talking stopped. He heard a 'Come in!' and entered. He didn't even get passed the door and was already surrounded by very cute schoolgirls.**

**"Wow! He's cute!" "He has the sexiest eyes ever!" "How did you get your hair so soft?" the questions were nonstop. They couldn't stop touching his hair and clothes. "WTF?" is the first thing he yelled at Roy. The girl left after Ed yelled. "What was that for?"**

**"That is non of your concern. You're here cause you are the best for this mission. You will go undercover as a new student in the tenth grade at Jack Britt High School." Is what Roy was telling Ed until he interrupted him. (A/N: that is my real school. So no bad talk…unless it is about the preps and jocks)**

**"Why was _I _the best for this mission, Must-stank?" he said 'Must-stank' with boredom cause to tell you the truth, he didn't want to be here.**

**"Well isn't it easy to tell why?" Mustang smirked while Ed had a confused look upon his face. "Since you can't see why, I'll tell you. You're…SHORT!" He didn't yell it but he did growl it out. That made Ed pissed off.**

**"Who you calling short that I can fit in a pen cap!" Yelling at he top of his lungs and waving his hands around making himself look like an idiot.**

**"That's not what I said. Calm down, Fullmetal. Now, like I was saying before. Your name will be Ed Hawkeye. Hawkeye will be you pretend mother. Since both of you are blonde. There is a powerful fire alchemist, and a very mysterious alchemist. We don't know what kind of alchemist it is cause it never used alchemy in front of us when we try to catch it. You will have to figure out who they are. All we know is their plans. They dropped a journal of their plans. No fingerprints or anything." He handed Ed the book to study. "I will also be there for backup. You have me for math and science. Which is first and fourth period. Third id criminal justice and second is English. Just because this is a mission doesn't mean you don't do the work. They might catch on to our plan. The principle knows our plan, so be here 0500 tomorrow." Roy went back to his paperwork. (A/N: Riza said if he didn't do it he wont become a "teacher". AKA girls in miniskirts)**

**Ed began to read the journal from the culprits. 'Lets see. Page 1 Jan…..'**

**Jan. 1, 2000  
****Just a reminder to buy new alchemy books.  
****Flames  
****P.S. Must meet Roy Mustang (heart) Drools**

**'What is up with this person? Hopefully "they" are girls.' By the time he read 5 more pages, which were much larger, he ended up home. He called Al telling him about his mission and told him "don't tell anyone". After that he went to bed wondering how it would be to actually be in school. Then he remembered his conversation with Hughes. 'I can't believe I called myself short. Damn it!' he drifted off to sleep around 9:47 pm.

* * *

**

**A/N: So how you like? Review to get more. Sorry for not updating my other story(ies). Kinda had a writer's block, and my computer erased all of my Duel of the Blonde Rose chapters.**


End file.
